Concordia
'''Concordia '''was an inhabited planet in a star system of the same name. Concordia was one of the most multi-cultural planets in the known Galaxy, due to colonization efforts made by all member species of the Allied Systems Federation and also housing various species originally associated with the K'adurbian Stellar Empire. Overview Concordia was a remarkebly habitable planet with many climates. This allowed a wide variety of species to effectively colonize the planet. Poles The poles of the planet have quite an interesting feature: there are many mountains containing precious metals, including platinum, gold and osmium. Many ships built in the Aurora Drive Yards used osmium mined on Concordia LUX City LUX City is the main city of Concordia, covering most of the planet. Groundbreaking started on December15th, 2196, and a lot of important buildings were finished in time for the Founding of the Federation. Because the surface of Concordia is made out of strong glass, it contributes to what the city stands for: enlightenment and a see-trough government with nothing to hide. Many species have build large Glass Palaces suited to the tastes and living style of their own species. Rwubonga Sea A large sea can be found around the equator. Science has yet to discover what the sea is made of, but it's widely believed that the red substance contains some elements that can be found in blood from humans and animals from Earth. A theory has yet to be built on this strange phenomena. Center of the planet Tours are conducted each day to offer species a rare view of the inside of a planet. Although the core center can't be reached, tourists can find themselves in the pure metal-layer of Concordia and learn about mining through the centuries and the history of Concordia and the ASF in general. History Concordia was settled by the Alliance of Systems somewhere in the existence of this interstellar government. When Concordia was explored for possible resources or places to colonize, two camps formed in the Alliance. The first one wanted to split the land equally for all major star system in the Federation, the other group wanted to build the first city of glass on Concordia, as a showcase for multi-cultural projects in the Federation. Then-leading Supreme Leader (NAME!) decided in favor of the second group. The Founding of the Federation of 2197 was a large diplomatic meeting in which the Alliance of Systems made way for the Allied Systems Federation. This meeting took place on Concordia and took several weeks. While most parts of LUX City were yet to be build, the local government buildings were finished in time for the Founding and it's festivities. Concordia became the first civilian victim of the Vrox Rampage. After Vrox forces defeated the orbital defenses, a massive orbital bombardment and occupation force laid waste to most of the planetside infrastructure. Vast swaths of the population was systematically decimated during the occupation. It took several decades to rebuild Concordia, and the planet was still not back on pre-vrox levels by the time that Galactic Dawn emerged. The recolonization attracted many immigrants that wanted to escape the chaos of the post-Vrox galactic landscape. This gave the planet an even wider multi-cultural population than before the Vrox Invasion. Such a diverse population led to many opportunities for innovation that would benefit the entire galaxy.